Hawk
Hawk is a ninja skilled in kenjutsu currently traveling with the Sametama. He wields the twin katana Asobibi and Onibibi. Race: Human Class: Ninja Level: 307 http://ryuuinzero.net/hawk.jpg Stats STR = B DEX = B AGI = A VIT = C MND = D INT = B- LUK = B STM = B EVA = A ACC = B+ Appearance Until he arrived in Main Town, Hawk was usually seen shirtless with large mechanical gauntlets and boots. He has a large tattoo of a three edged swirl on his right arm representing what he considers the trinity: Lina, Maria, and himself. He stood at 6'1" and had long flowing brown hair. He also wore a large black machine around his chin that, when activated by a switch in his gauntlet, would close a face mask around his nose and mouth that would supply oxygen and protect his face when needed. He is never seen without his two katana. Since leaving the West and joining the Sametama pirate crew, Hawk and the others decided it was time to dress the part. He now sports a new haircut and set of clothes (as seen on the right). Bio Originally from Kouka, one of the many overcrowded villages of ninjas on the Western Continent, Hawk was left homeless early on when a mysterious winged ninja effortlessly invaded and razed the village to the ground, beating him to near death when he attempted to stop his departure. A passing old merchant by the name of BillyMays saw the dying Hawk and decided to take him in, taking him to his home in Damaskenos and healing his wounds. This would go on for several months before Hawk would soon learn that BillyMays was in fact a crook that swindled any and every player he could into buying his shitty cleaning products and power tools. One winter evening, on a routine trip to a client's house, Hawk overheard BillyMays trying to sell him off as a slave to a Mechanoid slave trader of the city. Shocked at what he was hearing, Hawk took the opportunity to escape, easily sneaking away from BillyMays and out the door. Only the door he went through wasn't the front door, but the door to the Mechanoid's slave dungeon. Abilities Hawk is incredibly fast and skilled in the use of his twin katana Asobibi and Onibi. These special blades were forged by DrRight and can support massive amounts of force and heat without breaking or melting, as well as take a beating from magic based attacks. Using a special ability he gained training in Damaskenos, he can easily transfer MP from his body directly into the swords, giving the blade edges a bright white glow. In this state, the blades can cut through nearly any solid object, as well as many magical attacks and barriers. Recently however, this being his only special ability has left him feeling unfulfilled as a ninja. After nearly losing his head in battle with the demon ninja Rezi for a second time in Damaskenos, he resolved to gain even more power... even if it meant making a deal with the devil.